muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
My Fair Lady
My Fair Lady is a 1956 musical by Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe, and later became an Academy Award-winning film in 1964. Its songs have been used or parodied in various Muppet productions. Songs performed in Muppet Productions * "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face" in various appearances * "Ascot Gavotte" in episode 305 of The Muppet Show * "I Could Have Danced All Night" in The Muppets episode "The Ex-Factor" References * Tracey Ullman appeared as a Grouch parody of Eliza in Episode 2584 of Sesame Street. * "I Could Have Danced All Night" was parodied by the Count and The Countess as "I Could Have Counted All Night" on Sesame Street. * "The Rain in Spain" was parodied by Oscar the Grouch in season 20 with "Grouches in the South of France" and was parodied again in episode 4081 of Sesame Street with "The Pig is Big". * Sesame Street also spoofed "I've Grown Accustomed to her Face" with "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur." * "Wouldn't It Be Loverly?" was parodied in Episode 3119 of Sesame Street with the song ""Wouldn't It Be Yucky." * Henry Piggins is a spoof of the character, Henry Higgins. * In the Muppet Babies episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood," Baby Piggy dreams of becoming a Hollywood star. During a song montage, one of the films she's shown to have starred in is "My Fair Piggy." * "Get Me to the Perch on Time" takes its title from the show stopping number "Get Me to the Church on Time." * A 2009 Tonner Miss Piggy Doll was titled "My Fair Piggy," inspired by the look of Eliza Doolittle. * In a Twitter posting on January 10, 2011, Ernie tweeted that Rubber Duckie's favorite classic movie is "My Fair Duckie."http://twitter.com/#!/sesamestreet/status/24554956207951872 * A penguin bride-to-be sings a spoof of "Get Me to the Church on Time" in the "Elmo the Musical" segment, "Airplane the Musical." * A poster for "My Fur Lady" (starring Abby Cadabby) hangs on the wall in the theater found at Sesame Street at SeaWorld. Connections * Lauren Ambrose played Eliza Doolittle in the 2018 Broadway revival * Julie Andrews originated the role of Eliza Doolittle on Broadway, 1956-ca. 1958 * Mary Sue Berry played a servant and was part of the singing ensemble during the original Broadway run * Theodore Bikel played Zoltan Karpathy in the 1964 film * Peter Flack appeared in a Swedish stage production * Louise Gold appeared in a British stage production (in Derby in 1975) * Peter Harryson appeared in a Swedish stage production * Stefan Ljungqvist played Alfred P. Doolittle on stage in Sweden * Kirsten Price played Eliza Doolittle on stage in Denmark * Jonathan Pryce played Henry Higgins on stage in the 2001 London revival * Diana Rigg played Mrs. Higgins in the 2018 Broadway revival * Sidsel Ryen played Eliza Doolittle on stage in Norway * Paxton Whitehead played Colonel Pickering and then took over as Henry Higgins in the 1993-1994 Broadway revival External links *Internet Broadway Database *IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Stage References